


give me reasons (we should be complete )

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute Assholes, M/M, Slow Dancing, but when is he ever, cute cute cute, eds isn’t happy, my boys deserve the world, theyre in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: richie and eddie slow dance





	give me reasons (we should be complete )

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published fic 😹. please give feedback :) not capitalized :)

eddie kaspbrak has never been a dancer of any type. not even at parties, which is ironic because that’s how he met the love of his life. richie tozier everybody’s best friend, the one you went for when you needed advice, or help for your homework, he was tall and skinny. a bit awkward with the way he stood, always wearing bright colorful shirts with funky socks and beaten up vans. eddie thought he was the most beautiful man he had ever laid his eyes on, his glasses were ginormous and his curls were untamed but he made it work, and after years of pining all it took was a simple,” so you gonna make me a drink playboy” and just like that, they realized they were perfect for eachother, always attached at the hip, never going anywhere with out the other following close after, and of course they roomed together when college came around. a little apartment off campus it wasn’t much but it was theirs. so one day while eddie was particularly stressed richie decided he knew how to calm him down perfectly. he put on his “for my love” playlist around the dorm, filled with 1960-1980s love songs (the best era of love songs thank you very much). the beat of “africa” by toto swirled the tiny apartment, confused by what was going on he texted richie.  
\- eds <3: richie, i love you, but please turn your shit down while i’m working.  
\- chee <3: c o m e i n t o t h e l i v i n g r o o m (i love you too)   
\- eddie walked into the living room with caution, not knowing what his boyfriend was up to, just that their song was playing. richie came up behind him once he was far enough into the living room , wrapped his arms around his middle and picked him up “RICHIE” eddie exaclaimed not expecting this but not saying no to it either. “you’re stressed, you’re not fun when you’re stressed, so i’m gonna dance it out of you” richie said setting him in the floor and turning him so he was facing richie. “richie i have work to do-“ eddie said stopping mid sentence as paul antka’s “put your head on my shoulder” eddie looked up at richie as the intro calmly played through the house. richie pulled him closer, staring to his eyes “eddie you’re beautiful” he whispered starting to sway with him. eddie giggled “you’re not so bad yourself” he whispered with a playful smile on his face, swaying in time with the music. eddie nuzzled his face into richie ingulfed into riches scent—strawberries and cigarettes—sighing into him, all the tension slipping out of his shoulders, “thank you for this” eddie said muffled by his chest. “you’re welcome my love, anything for you”


End file.
